


Boost!

by Enderborn1235



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderborn1235/pseuds/Enderborn1235
Summary: Story Ported from Fanfiction.net after the original author(Smut Writer 101) hid their entire works. I doubt I will continue it. Feel free to continue it, if anyone is interested.
Relationships: Hyoudou Issei/Xenovia Quarta
Kudos: 9





	Boost!

"I'm asking if it would be possible?" Xenovia questioned Azazel who  
sighed once more as he gripped the bridge of his nose. The constant  
questions this girl had was frigging insane. Sure most in the church  
were sheltered and with Xenovia having become a Devil her questions were  
endless, that was bound to happen and he was happy to answer questions  
to a degree. It was just that some of the questions she asked drove  
Azazel insane. Sure at the start he found them amusing however now it  
was becoming a problem as she was actually considering to do some of the  
things that they talked about.

He had to wonder how someone raised in the church could have such  
perverse questions was beyond the Fallen Angel leader.

"In theory." Azazel told her making Xenovia huff as she crossed her  
arms, that clearly wasn't the answer that she had been looking for.

"I want to try it out." She told him.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Azazel told her. "You could hurt yourself or  
Issei, there is no telling what it would do to either of your bodies."  
He explained causing Xenovia to sigh as she rose her hand up to her head  
rubbing her brow in frustration. "Why not just do it the old fashioned way?"

"You know better than I do that a Devil's birth rate is extremely low."  
Xenovia told him. "Rias explained that a single copulation may not be  
successful."

"All the more reason to keep things natural, gives you what you want and  
gives Issei some practice." Azazel explained as he rose from the desk,  
he was just glad that the other teacher's weren't present in the staff  
room at the moment. "Now run along, you have P.E now." Xenovia sighed  
but nodded, heading out of the teacher's staff room and heading for the  
changing room. Entering into the change room with the other girls she  
dressed in the gym uniform of Kuoh Academy, a white short sleeved shirt  
and blue bloomers. Stepping into her sneakers and pulling her socks up  
so that they were comfortable she and the other girls headed out to the  
practice field where the boys of their class were waiting.

Standing beside Asia and Kiryuu Xenovia tracked Issei's movements across  
the field where the teacher had assigned the perverted trio to run laps  
for trying to peek into the girl's locker room. Xenovia had to wonder  
the need for Issei's peaking, he simply needed to ask and he could more  
than just peek at her, her body was completely his should he need it.  
Xenovia thought that she had already expressed this to Issei, however it  
would seem that the hormone induced Devil needed another dose of reality.

"Alright you three! Get back over here!" The teacher called, she was  
sick and tired of the perverts sneaking around. "Baldy and Glasses! You  
two are a pair, for you Mr Hyoudou..." She sighed turning to the group  
of girls. "I need a volunteer to be Issei's partner. In truth I wouldn't  
put any of you with him. But I can't exclude him." Issei hung his head  
at that. Asia rose her hand timidly before Kiryuu grabbed it halting  
her. Asia looked to her in question however the perverted glasses  
wearing teen simply grinned in response.

"I'll do it." Xenovia stated stepping forward.

"Thank you." The teacher nodded. "Should he do anything, speak with me  
immediately. Depending on the action, he might just be expelled." There  
were cheers among the girls at that as Xenovia walked over to Issei who  
was rubbing the back of his head mumbling about how everyone had it out  
for him.

"Don't worry Issei." Xenovia whispered. "I won't tell anyone."

"Ah... thanks Xenovia, although I didn't really have anything planned."  
Issei explained awkwardly, he found it hard to be around Xenovia alone  
for the soul reason for when they were alone she tried to seduce him.  
Xenovia sighed before turning to the teacher for further instruction on  
what the class would be doing for the lesson. The teacher gave them the  
fundamentals, they were to help one another stretch their muscles out  
before they ran soccer drills with their partner. When the drills were  
over an hour later the teacher called the students back over.

"Alright, you guys can go get changed and go to lunch early. Matsuda,  
Motohama and Issei, clean up the balls."

"Eh! Why us!" Matsuda shouted.

"That's sexist! Just because we're boys!" Motohama added as he pushed up  
his glasses.

"You're also on my shit list for trying to peek into the girls locker  
rooms earlier! Get to work!" The teacher snapped before Xenovia raised  
her hand.

"Issei and I can do it, there aren't many balls to collect." The blue  
haired teen explained.

"Yea! See ya!" Both perverted teens were already half way across the  
sports field and heading for the school building to change. Issei  
growled as he watched his so called friends wave at him from across the  
sports field. Eh, lunch wasn't for another ten minutes and if they  
finished early they could get something to eat before the bell sounded.  
As the other students headed for the main building to change from their  
sports uniform Issei and Xenovia were left unattended on the sports  
field collecting the soccer balls and placing them in a metal basket  
that was on wheels.

"You've grown stronger Issei." Xenovia spoke as they headed towards the  
sports shed, Issei pushing the basket as Xenovia kicked a ball between  
her feet to occupy the time that it took to walk across the sports field.

"It's really thanks to all you guys, I mean I'm not really great at  
anything, I would have failed at being a Devil too if I didn't have you  
guys to help me out." Issei explained as they reached the sports shed,  
Xenovia kicked the ball into the basket with precise accuracy before  
opening the shed doors. Standing to the side she gave Issei the room to  
push the metal basket into the shed before manoeuvring it into the small  
slot where it would fit beneath a stack of shelves. "/Huh... this is the  
exact place that Irina caught Asia, Xenovia and I..."/ Issei swallowed  
nervously as he heard the click of the shed door shut. "/Oh no."/

"Issei." Sweating now at the all too familiar tone in Xenovia 's voice,  
Issei turned to glance over his shoulder only to see Xenovia having had  
learnt from her earlier mistake when Irina had barged in on her and Asia  
about to have their way with Issei. She had placed a mop through the  
door handles to make sure it couldn't be opened from the outside. "I  
have a request for you." Xenovia told him as she turned to face him, her  
resolve on her face more present than he had ever witnessed before.

"Xenovia, we're too young to have kids." Issei tried to explain. "What  
about school, our duties as Servants to Rias? If you're pregnant you  
won't be able to deal with that." Xenovia didn't falter in her step as  
she approached Issei, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up  
over her head revealing a lime green bra, one Issei hadn't seen before.  
"Boobs!"

"Are you fond of mine Issei?" Xenovia questioned folding her arms  
beneath her breasts and pushing them up, the cleavage her bra created  
only growing as they almost spilled out the top of them, Issei holding a  
hand to his nose to stop the blood from spurting out while he folded  
over holding his other hand to his groin to cover his growing firmness.  
"You can have your way with them, whenever you desire."

"Listen to me Xenovia." Issei started, regaining some composure over  
himself. "We're at school, can't we discuss this at home?" He questioned  
hoping he could develop a plan before he returned.

"No." Xenovia stated as she reached back behind her back and quickly  
flicking the hook of her bra undone and pulling it from her chest, the  
straps sliding down her shoulders before it was tossed across the room,  
any defiance left Issei as he saw the pink tips of the beautiful Knight  
in full view, light streaming down from the small window close to the  
ceiling. "If we're at home, there is more chance of us being  
interrupted." Issei swallowed nervously as Xenovia gripped his hand and  
before Issei could react his hand was firmly gripping Xenovia's left  
breast. Issei swallowed as Xenovia pressed against him, her right breast  
firmly against his chest while the left was still in his grip between them.

"Y-You said something about a request?" Issei asked, raising his eyes to  
look at Xenovia in the eye.

"Yes." Xenovia simply stated. "I want you to use your boosted gear."  
Issei tilted his head slightly, not sure of what she was getting at.

"Uh..." Issei dragged out.

"On yourself, to increase your sperm count." Issei's eyes shot wide  
open, first it was Sirzechs who had told Issei the possibility of  
increasing Rias' breast size, now Xenovia was telling him to increase  
his... uh... yeah. Issei couldn't help it, having watched enough porn on  
the internet images of a cum covered Xenovia with a cum inflated stomach  
past through his mind before he shook his head. Ddraig would never live  
it down! The legendary Dragon already was in a traumatic emotional state!

"I..." Issei refocused from the sudden lewd fantasy only to find that  
Xenovia was no longer insight, he felt a slight tug on his shorts before  
the sound of a zipper echoed in the shed making him panic but Xenovia  
had already pulled Issei's shorts down to his knees before he could jump  
out of her grip and when he did move, it only resulted in him falling  
backwards onto a pole vault mat. With a loud 'thwack' Issei's shorts had  
hit the wall to their side. Xenovia gripped Issei's boxer shorts and he  
managed to grab her hands before she ripped them from him as well. "Gah  
stop!"

"Why?" Xenovia questioned. "I simply wish to give you something in  
return for considering my request."

"Eh?" Issei looked at her in shock.

"I will admit, I have no such experience but I've been reading books  
that Kiryuu has been giving to Asia." Xenovia explained, leaving out the  
information that Issei's mother had given her a zucchini to practice on.  
His mother had told her to leave out her involvement as it might ruin  
the mood.

"What the hell is that girl giving to Asia!" Issei growled out, loosing  
concentration for a moment his hands relaxing in response allowing  
Xenovia to pull his boxers down his legs and over his shoes, they soon  
found themselves with his shorts. Issei let out girlish like squeal  
before moving his hands to cover his manhood. Xenovia reacted in an  
instant gripping both of Issei's wrists her grip much stronger than his  
and pulled his hands away. Xenovia simply stared as Issei felt his soul  
leaving his body through his mouth.

Xenovia felt her mouth dry up slightly at the swelling piece of man meat  
before her eyes, it twitched every few moments from the blood swelling  
within it. This was the first time she had seen Issei lower half nude,  
sure there were a few times that Issei was in the bath or there had been  
a slight wardrobe malfunction but Xenovia had never gotten a good look  
before now. Swallowing in anticipation she removed her hands from  
Issei's wrists, the distraught teen not moving to cover himself any  
longer. Xenovia raised both hands to the twitching erection, her smooth  
hands hesitantly grasping him making him groan in response.

Issei was large and uncircumcised, his half erect penis was currently  
nine inches and continuing to grow in her grip, there was a patch of  
brown pubic hair around the base. Xenovia wet her lips slightly as she  
watched it grow to full mast, coming to a stop at twelve inches and was  
thick as her wrist. Pushing the thought that it was to large out of her  
mind she opened her mouth and leaned forward, encircling the tip with  
her lips, her tongue darting out entering the foreskin, swirling her  
tongue swirling around the head beneath the skin.

Issei groaned in pleasure, his hands finding the back of her blue hair  
and gripping tightly, forcing the first few inches into Xenovia's mouth  
to the point it hit the back of her throat, her throat muscles retched  
at the unexpected intrusion causing her to gag, excess saliva filled her  
throat as she retraced up the shaft. Pulling her mouth from the rod she  
coughed slightly, thick slimy strands of saliva connecting from her lips  
to the saliva smeared cock in front of her.

"S-Sorry." Issei told her as he sat up looking down at her. "I couldn't  
help it."

"Don't be." Xenovia smiled up at him. "I want to try... what was it  
called in the book." She thought for a moment. "Deep throat? Is that  
right?" Issei's face was mixed with a mix of excitement and fear for who  
might find out about this. He really wished they weren't doing this in  
the Sport's Shed! Xenovia licked her lips from the thick slime, it  
cobwebbing over her mouth before taking Issei back between her lips  
smearing more of the throat slime over his erection. Bobbing her head up  
and down a few times to get the feel of his cock in her mouth, pressing  
it a few times against her throat she pulled her mouth from him once more.

"This is more exciting than I imagined it would be." Xenovia admitted  
feeling her own wetness dampen her panties beneath her bloomers. Coiling  
her left hand hand at the base of Issei's erection giving it an  
experimental stroke, the same hand now drenched with the saliva she had  
produced. Her left hand ran along the shaft all the way up to the head,  
she gripped Issei's foreskin between her thumb and forefinger before  
pulling it down to reveal the flared head beneath. Leaning forward she  
blew lightly on it causing Issei to tense.

"That feels good." Issei moaned making Xenovia smile, if she could show  
Issei what it would mean for them to be together in a sexual sense then  
he would be more likely to accept her request. If she had to tease him a  
little to make it more worth while, she was willing to do so.

Xenovia once more took Issei into her mouth, pushing until he reached  
the back of her throat, the majority of his cock still out of her mouth,  
she was currently staring down the eight inches still to go into the  
patch of hair at the base. She pressed the head of Issei's cock against  
the back of her throat, gagging in response several times. She had read  
up on the act of deep throat and with the help if Issei's mother she had  
managed a fairly large uncut zucchini past her gag reflex. Issei's  
mother had been a great help. She would be sure to thank her once she  
was with Issei's child.

Steadying herself on her knees, her breasts pushing into the mat that  
Issei was laying on. Issei sat up looking down at her, excitement etched  
on his face but hesitation sat deep in his eyes. Wrapping her arms  
beneath his legs and coiling around the to grip his thighs Xenovia shot  
a glance up at Issei before giving him a wink. Issei groaned as Xenovia  
pressed forward, Issei's length passing into her throat battling her gag  
reflex as she did. The teen girl gagged in response but held strong,  
clenching her eyes shut as they began to water.

"Gah, you don't have to." Issei groaned as he clenched at the mat he was  
sitting on, half his length down Xenovia's throat. Xenovia gave a  
gurgled response sending vibrations all the way up through his shaft.  
Issei groaned as Xenovia continued to take him down her throat, her  
mouth swelling with drool as it dripped from her lips down onto her  
breasts. Tears stained her cheeks from the invading phallus within her  
throat but she didn't retreat in the slightest, determined to take  
Issei's entire length.

Issei was on the edge, barely three inches were left to go and Xenovia's  
throat was tight and constricting around him as she continued to lower  
down onto his rod. He couldn't see as her head was in the way but it was  
obvious that Xenovia's throat was physically expanded upon the current  
intrusion pressing at the entrance to her oesophagus. Xenovia's grip was  
tight on her legs, Issei didn't want her to hurt herself but she seemed  
determined to continue on. Xenovia was currently huffing out her nose in  
rapid intervals, peaking through half lidded glassy eyes to see how much  
was left to take in. Seeing the remainder that was left she clenched  
Issei's legs tightly, tapping his thigh to gain his attention.

Issei looked down into Xenovia's lidded eyes, a sense of urgency and  
need in them. She gurgled around him, pressing further down but Issei  
saw that she was unable to continue on her own and her golden eyes told  
him what she wanted him to do.

"Are you sure?" A small nod was all he was given, Xenovia unable to move  
her head any more than she did with the discomfort of such a length in  
her throat. Issei rose both his hands to the back of Xenovia's head his  
fingers running through her blue locks, Xenovia's lips twitched into a  
small smile. She huffed through her nose three times before Issei  
gripped her head tightly and pushed down. Xenovia gagged her eyes  
bulging in response to Issei's cock penetrating the remaining three  
inches past her lips, the tip of his cock breaching into her oesophagus.

Xenovia wretched over and over again, gagging unable to stop as Issei  
held her face into his crotch, his hips unconsciously humping upwards  
into her face only causing more discomfort for Xenovia. Pulling back  
Xenovia tried to breath but Xenovia pulled her back down into his groin.

"So tight." Issei groaned as he began to raise Xenovia's head up before  
thrusting back into the depths of her throat. Xenovia meanwhile was  
unable to respond to Issei's movements, while panic had initially set in  
when Issei had passed into her oesophagus and the lack of air began to  
set it. This was the first time Issei was taking full charge on his own,  
some discomfort was worth it if Issei was enjoying himself. She just  
wished she wasn't staring into Issei's pubic hair, she would rather be  
staring into his euphoric face. However with the way Issei was hugging  
her head to his lap and hunched over her it was an impossibility. Spit,  
pre cum and throat slime all drooled out of her mouth as Ichigo rocked  
his cock from her oesophagus to her throat.

Xenovia was surprised when Issei drew back all the way out of her  
throat, the tip of his cock resting in her mouth, a spurt of pre-cum  
drooling out of his tip onto her tongue, she barely recognised the new  
taste with all the saliva and throat slime that had gathered in her  
mouth. Xenovia took this time to breath, her chest heaving heavily, the  
numerous fluids that had spilled from her mouth now coating her chest.  
Raising both hands up to her chest, gripping her breasts and fondling  
them as she stared up into the dazed face of Issei, bobbing her head up  
and down his shaft as she moaned around it, Issei groaning in pleasure  
in response as Xenovia sucked his cock.

"Gah Xenovia, I'm close." Issei groaned reached up and gripping her head  
once more, her cheeks indenting from the force of how hard she was  
sucking. Pulling her lips from his cock she opened her mouth wide  
letting slimy saliva spill out over his cock before looking up at him.

"Down my throat Issei." Xenovia spoke, her voice coarse from taking him  
far down her throat. "I want it all down my throat, I know you want it  
too." She told him lick the tip of his head before opening her mouth,  
simply staring up at Issei with the intention to wait for him to act.  
Issei didn't hesitate this time, wanting to feel the same tightness  
around him once more he gripped the back of Xenovia's head, gripping her  
hair tightly before ramming his twelve inch cock all the way to where it  
had once been. Xenovia didn't even had time to become accustomed to her  
oral cavity expanding before Issei's tip was back at the entrance to her  
throat but he thrust forward once more down to her oesophagus. She was  
stunned when Issei suddenly stood up on his feet thrusting his hips over  
and over again in long strokes, his balls slapping against her chin as  
he fucked her throat.

"Oh fuck!" Issei groaned as Xenovia's took her hands from her breasts  
and wrapped both arms around Issei's waist diving forward with each  
thrust that Issei made allowing for just that much depth that Issei  
could delve deep into her throat. Neither teens cared for the lewd wet  
sounds echoing from Xenovia's throat as the liquid produced simply  
formulated a thick gooey slime that covered Xenovia's chest and Issei's  
groin. Issei didn't stop his thrusts, not when he shot his first few  
ropes of cum down Xenovia's throat nor when her strength left her and  
her arms went limp. Xenovia was boarding on the verge of  
unconsciousness, her vision fading black at the lack of air she was  
getting as Issei brutally fucked her throat.

Issei pulled back to the entrance to her throat his grip on her head  
lessening, Xenovia fell to the side Issei's cock slipping from her lips  
surprising him before she hit the cold concrete of the shed, her slimy  
chest heaving up and down as she gained much needed air. Issei couldn't  
help but drop to his knees before Xenovia, hand fisting his erection  
from base to tip over and over again. Xenovia's lidded eyes opened to  
see Issei's flared head right before her, hand thrusting up and down at  
a rapid base. She leaned upwards, taking the head of his cock into her  
mouth.

Issei grunted before pulling back slightly, his thick cock burst from  
Xenovia's mouth with a loud, sloppy gasp. Spit and slime flowed down  
Xenovia's chin onto the floor in response as her mouth hung open wanting  
Issei to violate her throat more even as she fought for air. After three  
heavy gasps of air Xenovia felt Issei's slippery cockhead poke her in  
the forehead, dragging a line of greasy precum across her face.

Xenovia lifted her slimy, spit covered hand to his cock and gave it  
several quick strokes. The teen swallowed painfully from her throats  
earlier abuse before she opened her mouth and slipped it slowly over his  
engorged cock until she felt his thick head back against her tender  
throat. It was tight and despite all of Issei's former abuse it fought  
the intrusion. Xenovia pushed harder, until she felt the head pop in.  
Issei's foreskin caught on the tight ring, stretching back tightly.

"Oh, fuck that's good." Issei groaned pushing forward so that just his  
cock head was thrusting in and out of her tight throat, stimulating his  
thick, slippery crown. "Oh, shit." He moaned under his breath. Once  
more, Issei thrust deep into her throat and Xenovia felt his shaft pulse  
as he empty his second bloated, load into her throat. She felt his cum  
flow down her throat as she swallowed. her body shuddered as once more  
her lack of air was pressing on her and Issei pulled back, releasing  
several white strands over her face coating her cheek and lip.

Both teens took several moments to catch their breath, Issei's eyes  
drawn to the slime covered breasts of Xenovia that glistened in the  
light from the window. He didn't care what the slime was made of but it  
made her breasts seem that much more enticing. Xenovia on the other hand  
licked the cum from her cheek, using her fingers to draw more into her  
mouth loving the taste. She had been able to fully grasp the context of  
Issei's first load as it had been forced down her oesophagus.

"T-That was amazing." Issei moaned as he sat back, his cock slapping  
against his leg, half erect as he caught his breath. Xenovia sat up, her  
chest heaving as she was still laboured for breath. She reached out  
grabbing Issei's left hand, the very same that housed his sacred gear.  
Raising it up she leaned forward sucking a finger into her mouth,  
swirling her tongue around like Akeno does when sucking the magic from him.

"Istheei." Xenovia moaned around his finger, her voice still coarse from  
the earlier abuse. His finger popped from her mouth as she gave him an  
innocent look. "About my request." Issei swallowed nervously, he had  
totally forgotten about it all having been lost in the pleasure.  
"Please, use your boosted gear." Issei swallowed nervously as Xenovia  
rose to her feet, gripping the waistband of her dark blue bloomers and  
pulling them down her thighs, her green panties going with them. Issei  
easily spotted the long strands of girl-cum attached to the fabric of  
her panties and her womanhood before it snapped.

Xenovia stepped out of the underwear and bloomers, the only articles of  
clothing she still possessed were the knee shin high socks and sports  
shoes. His eyes were drawn to the patch of blue pubic hair, he found it  
amusing that there was a single strip of green, just like her hair.  
Xenovia traced a hand down her stomach leaving a trail of slime from her  
breasts sliding through her pubic mound her fingers found her opening  
before spreading it wide, Issei completely entranced at the view of the  
beautiful teen. He would never had thought that today would end up like  
this.

"Use your boosted Gear Issei, give me a baby." Xenovia moaned as two  
fingers spread her virgin lips as a third pressed into the revealed  
opening causing her to shiver in anticipation. Issei grit his teeth,  
here he was in the verge of losing his virginity something he had  
dreamed about for years now. But to do so he had to use his boosted gear  
to increase his sperm count?

_"Sorry Ddraig!"_ Xenovia's blushing cheeks rose in a smile as the  
familiar green light of Issei activating his boosted gear. The red  
gauntlet came into view, the green gem stone as beautiful as ever.  
Xenovia knelt down before Issei, her hand still between her legs, the  
anticipation of what was to come driving her wild. Issei watched Xenovia  
play with herself, they would have to wait until the gauntlet gave the  
symbol to transfer the power to Issei so that they could receive the  
desired result. With Xenovia's other hand she reached out gripping the  
red gauntlet and pulling Issei forward before bringing the gauntlet  
between her legs. Xenovia removed her own hadn't from her lower lips  
taking Issei's gauntlet hand and guiding several of the armor clad  
fingers to her moist core.

"Touch all you want, Issei." Xenovia breathed out as Issei's red  
armoured fingers traced the lips making her quiver and mew cutely. Issei  
without hesitation for what might be included but leaned forward taking  
the initiative for once and kissed Xenovia deeply. The sudden kiss  
surprised Xenovia but she quickly recovered falling into the tender  
kiss, she was surprised that Issei had kissed her. For one it seemed  
that Issei had so far only kissed, Rias, Akeno and Asia and from what  
they all said they were the ones to take control in those situations so  
for Issei to be forward like this, it made her heart swell in her chest.

Issei thrust his tongue into Xenovia's mouth the former Church saint  
hesitant but used her own tongue to massage his own. Xenovia moaned into  
Issei's mouth as an armoured finger slipped between her vaginal lips,  
thicker then her own finger, the armour adding to the thickness.  
Grasping at Issei's wrist as his finger drove deeper into her as she  
panted into his mouth as they continued their kiss. Grinding her hips  
down into Issei's gauntlet she moaned rolling her hips as Issei added  
another gauntlet making her eyes widen before Issei's fingers spread her  
lips further then she herself had.

"Ah!" Xenovia moaned before squirting onto the floor of the sports shed  
and Issei's gauntlet, unable to deal with such pleasure all at once.  
Issei however didn't stop his ministrations, scissoring his fingers back  
and forth causing Xenovia to throw her head back and moan thrusting her  
chest out. Issei immediately attacked her left breast sucking her perky  
nipple into his mouth. "Issei! Yes more!" Xenovia begged as he used his  
right hand to grip her right breast firmly. Xenovia was in the throws of  
passion as Issei assaulted her body with pleasures she never knew  
existed, right now in this very moment she was so glad that she had  
chosen Issei. Xenovia was brought to orgasm multiple more times before  
there was a bright green glow emanating from the gauntlet.

"It's ready." Issei breathed out retracing his gauntlet from between  
Xenovia's thighs, the teen girl gasp as his fingers left her having  
managed to fit three with her depths.

"Please Issei, help me bare your child, this might be the only way."  
Xenovia pleaded with him and with a nod Issei moved his gauntleted hand  
between his own thighs, blushing at the awkwardness of the situation,  
Xenovia leaning forward to watch intently. Taking a deep breath Issei  
cupped his balls.

"Transfer!" A bright green light emitted from Issei's thighs and both  
swore they could hear the cries of a Dragon before Issei hunched over  
groaning in pleasure his cock leaking thick streams of pre-cum that one  
might have thought that he had actually ejaculated. Xenovia didn't stop,  
she had been waiting for this moment since coming up to the conclusion  
that she would bare Issei's child. Pushing Issei onto his back she  
climbed up his frame to where she was straddling his waist.

"Are you ready?" Xenovia questioned as she lifted up, gripping Issei's  
erection beneath her and lining it up with her slit, the pre-cum oozing  
from Issei's foreskin coating Xenovia's opening in the thick substance.

"W-Wait! This is a big deal for me! Let me just take in the moment!"  
Issei begged however Xenovia impaled herself making both groan in  
pleasure as Issei's cock head punctured her virgin lips. Issei had  
discovered earlier with his fingers that there was no barrier, it more  
than likely having broke in her training years ago but that didn't make  
her any less tight. Xenovia was clenching her teeth in pain, the width  
of Issei was almost too much but even so the endless amount of pre-cum  
now oozing deep within her was enough lubrication for her to slip down  
his shaft.

Issei rose his head up to see Xenovia's face to see it contorted into a  
mix of pain and pleasure, her mouth was open with her tongue hanging out  
while her eyes were unfocused and directed at the sealing. Looking down  
to where they were connected his eyes almost bulged from his head, he  
could see the outline of his cock bulging through her pelvic area. His  
cock filled her pussy so completely that he could see every move as her  
body opened up to further take him inside her. Every inch she took the  
more her skin would bulge to make way for his girth. Xenovia looked down  
having heard Issei's sudden sound of surprise before focusing on what  
Issei had her mouth opening in shock.

The silhouette of her Issei's massive dick stretching her out only made  
Xenovia that much hornier, and the pain of his invasion started to  
subside. Dropping down the final inches made her scream in pleasure as  
the bottom of her thighs hit Issei's lap, and she realized she had fit  
all of him inside her once virgin slit.

"T-This is incredible." Xenovia drooled moving a hand to her abdomen  
feeling the bulge, making sure that it was real.

"Fuck yeah..." Issei moaned lifting his ups of the ground causing  
Xenovia to spasm atop of him as just the simple movement had made her  
cum in response. Just when she had thought that his organ was as far as  
it could reach in her body, the lifting of his hips proved her wrong as  
he hit her cervix. "This is awesome." He breathed out as he rose his  
hands up to her hips, giving an experimental grind of his own causing  
her to moan in response. "Damn you're tight." He gasped as Xenovia rose  
herself up, teeth clenched as drool foamed at the corners of her mouth  
before dropping herself down impaling herself the two inches she had  
managed to raise up.

Soon enough the two teens had gotten into a set pace, their hips moving  
together in carnal lust Issei shoving his hips upwards, stretching her  
pussy to the limit while she ground down tightening her core around his  
cock The form of Issei's impressive size could still be seen on  
Xenovia's exterior, pounding into and out of her as they mindlessly  
rutted on the sports shed floor. Xenovia had cum countless times from  
the impressive size and the way her insides constricted upon every  
movement to the point where it all simply blinded into one, Issei's  
stomach and chest covered with the juices that had exited her lower lips.

With the pace of their fucking increasing over time, Xenovia's large  
breasts moved up and down uncontrollably. The vast and supple chest  
fluidly twirled and rebounded, responding to changes in pace of the sex  
ride. Her huge knockers rashly and recklessly bounced around as Issei's  
pace increase. Upon seeing the opportunity, Issei decided to tame the  
unrestrained dynamic duo. The teen grabbed two handfuls of Xenovia's  
bountiful tit flesh. His hands kneaded the large globes with furious  
intent, mashing and pulling at the breasts in raw lust and lewd  
instinct. The smooth and pliable softness was unparalleled, and  
Xenovia's stiff nipples teased the insides of his palms. Xenovia moaned  
in delight as he massaged her chest, and her sounds caused his member to  
grow more concrete. Never once during fondling of Xenovia's breasts did  
Issei stop his constant thrusting, each thrust bringing the two closer  
to the limit.

Xenovia felt her biggest climax nearing as she rode Issei for all she  
was worth. Primal instincts took over as she increased the speed she  
rose up Issei matching her speed with his own powerful thrusts, her  
body's movements now involuntary. Her expression became docile as she  
became a slave to her sexual needs, waiting for her biggest orgasm to  
hit. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The  
pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her  
breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, ready to explode in  
gratification.

"Gah! Xenovia! I can't hold it!" Issei cried out gripping her hips to  
the point of bruising.

"Yes Issei! Make me pregnant! Give me your child! I want it! I want all  
of it!" Xenovia cried as her body entered the biggest orgasm of her life  
her toes curling as her ultimate euphoria bubbled over, thrusting all  
the way down to Issei's waist girl-cum splashing in all directions from  
her thighs soaking the two in response.

"I'm cumming!" Issei groaned thrusting up to meet Xenovia's last orgasm  
in kind. Issei clenched his eyes shot, his but off the cold sweat  
covered concrete floor as he pulled Xenovia close to him to the point  
there was no space between them fully lodged in her inside. His large  
member reached more deeply than before into Xenovia's clenching crevice  
as he crossed the precipice.

Issei's balls tightened, and fell, in rhythm with his ejaculation, which  
made his testicles bounce wildly. His first rope of thick spunk coated  
the inside of Xenovia's womb with great force... the very first shot  
made Xenovia's stomach bulge to the size of a tennis ball in response  
and for the teen to cry out in euphoric bliss.

Each shot of spunk from Issei was incredibly large, he filled the teen  
devils fertile womb over and over, the transfer of his boosted gear had  
done it's job. Xenovia's stomach was already swollen to the point of  
nine months of pregnancy. Xenovia couldn't comprehend what was going on,  
her body in a point of constant ecstasy. Drools was running down her  
chin being forced from her stomach in copious amounts, her eyes were  
rolled back into her head showing only the whites as Issei continued to  
fill her insides. The only reason Xenovia was still in the upright  
position was because Issei was holding her there.

When Issei pumped his last shot of seed, he sighed in exhaustion  
collapsing back onto the ground marred in sweat and sex juices from  
Xenovia. With all of his semen captive inside her, Xenovia's stomach  
halted growth, gurgling sounds could be heard within as the cum sloshed  
within her belly. Her body was full and gave the appearance of a woman  
pregnant with triplets, possibly more. Xenovia couldn't even form a  
coherent sentence, all Issei heard was mumbling and gibberish.

Issei was recovering slowly from his intense orgasm however he sat up,  
Xenovia's large belly now pushing into him he laid her back on the  
ground before pulling his wilting cock from her depths. The moment he  
did, he wished he had a towel. Cum sloshed from Xenovia's insides in a  
massive stream with nowhere else to go it was ejected outwards with  
force. Xenovia managed to move her hands to her cum flowing opening and  
clenched her hands to try and keep as much of it in as possible but cum  
escaped through the cracks in her fingers and she gave up trying moving  
her cum covered hand over her bloated stomach that was shrinking in size.

Issei was completely speechless. Xenovia clenched her thighs shut and  
she had succeeded in stopping the outward flow, her stomach having  
deflated to the size of a moderate beach ball.

"I can feel it." Xenovia gargled out. "Your seed, sloshing around inside  
me. I can't wait until I'm bearing your child Issei." She sighed  
pleasantly as she caressed her bulging belly with cum covered hands.  
Issei moved to lay beside her completely exhausted from the previous  
sexual events, Xenovia turning her head to face him and leaning across  
to give him a chaste kiss.

"We're going to have to wait until your stomach goes back to normal  
before going to class." Issei chuckled. "It might raise some odd questions."

"I believe your right, and I do not think that Rias would appreciate  
what I currently having sloshing around within me." Issei's face dropped  
as he turned and lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. Xenovia was  
about to speak before they heard the door rattling, the mop shaking  
wildly as someone was trying to force their way into the shed.

"Oh no!" Issei cursed as he got to his feet, scrounging around for his  
uniform finding them sitting atop a trailer full of archery equipment he  
quickly proceed to get dressed. He however faltered as he turned to  
Xenovia who had managed to get to her feet and was attempting to pull  
her bloomers and panties up her thighs, however with her legs no longer  
clenched together cum was once more spilling from her slit.

"Stay here until you can get home inconspicuously, I'll make up a  
story!" Issei hissed at her. "I'll see you at home." He went to rush  
past her before Xenovia gripped his arm making him turn before she  
kissed him intensely with such passion he swore it was the best kiss he  
had to date.

"I'll see you at home." Xenovia told him making Issei nod with a grin  
before he rushed over to the doorway and pulled the mop free before  
opening the door just a scratch.

"Issei! What is going on!?" It was their P.E teacher. "What are you  
still doing in here? Lunch is already over and the next class is ready  
for P.E." Issei sweat dropped, they had skipped lunch.

"Ah, well you see I kind of got locked in here."

"Is Xenovia in here as well?" She questioned as Issei slipped out of the  
shed closing the door behind him.

"Ah no, she left earlier wasn't feeling well." Issei said before  
sweating as he saw Xenovia sprint across the sports field with  
incredible speed that nobody would even notice it was her. Being a Devil  
knight really had it's perks. "Anyway! I should be getting back to  
class, bye!" Issei sprinted away from the shed and when he reached the  
main building heard the P.E teacher scream, having witnessed the scene  
left within the sports shed. He would make it a point to skip P.E from  
now on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[End of the Day]**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trudging down the remainder of the stairs Issei yawned, the sexual  
exploits of earlier had really left him exhausted. He hadn't been able  
to pay attention in class for even a moment thinking about how hot and  
kinky Xenovia looked with a stomach full of cum to the point her body  
was forced to expand. He did hope she was ok, he heard from Asia that  
she sent her a message to say she was heading home early. Reaching his  
shoe locker Issei opened it only to freeze as their was a note within,  
he never got notes.

_"Could this really be a l-l-love letter!?"_ Issei shouted in his mind  
before quickly gripping the envelop and tearing into it with gusto, the  
most energy he had since his exploits with Xenovia. Finding a folded up  
letter he read the cover writing.

_~Sorry perv, this isn't a love letter like you were probably thinking,_   
_you're too easy to fool. However this is much, much better. Open it up_   
_and see.~_

Issei frowned as he opened the letter only to realize upon opening it,  
it wasn't a letter at all but a slip of paper did fall from the folded  
photograph. However right now he let the slip of paper fall to his feet,  
the photograph had been taken earlier that day. How did he know that?  
Because it was a picture of him fucking Xenovia for all he was worth.  
The color drained from Issei's face as he folded the photo and shoved  
it into his pocket before reaching down for the slip of paper.

_~The lighting was great in the shed, but I think it turned out well. I_  
_left you a present in your left shoe.~_ The first half of the note read.

Issei reached up into his shoe only to halt as he felt a piece of fabric  
and from his shoe produced a pair of light blue panties.

_~I wore them all day, sniff them, cum in them, I don't care they're_   
_already soaked with my juices from watching you today. But if you cum in_   
_them I want them back tomorrow. I'll be waiting on the roof before_   
_school. Love the only perverted girl in your class. Kiryuu.~_

Issei was completely dumbstruck.


End file.
